vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hell Is Other People
left TV Line | writer = Holly Brix & Neil Reynolds | director = Deb Chow | previous = Cold as Ice | next = 7x11 }} Hell Is Other People Neil Reynolds on Instagram is the tenth episode of the seventh season of and the one hundred and forty-third episode of the series overall. Summary Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice King as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey as Enzo Recurring Cast *Annie Wersching as Lily Salvatore *Elizabeth Blackmore as Valerie Tulle *Scarlett Byrne as Nora Hildegard *Todd Lasance as Julian Trivia *What we’ve just started shooting is such a departure (from what is expected of the show). I just started shooting episode 10, which is a concept episode. The episode was really about Damon, but that’s not why I think it was the best at all. The way the story was put together … every artisan from set to producers to wardrobe to everyone was just so on-point. It was a Civil War episode. I was covered in dirt and gunpowder with things blowing up around me. From a Monday to a Friday, I lost six pounds. Variety *This is the first episode to air in 2016. *This is the third episode to have both a flash forward and flashback. *This will be the first episode of the show to air on Friday. The previous 142 episodes aired on Thursday. *EW: What can you say about upcoming flashbacks? ::Annie Wersching: There’s one coming up where Ian Somerhalder gets to be his younger self with his awesome younger-self hair, which I can’t even deal with. [Laughs] Episode 10 is just a super interesting episode that flashes back to the Civil War, that’s where Damon has his fancy hair and it’s one of the best scripts I’ve read. It’s really different. There’s a whole new twist on that episode and you definitely get to see some cool flashes there. Entertainment Weekly: Annie Wersching *Though Stefan was able to come to terms with his mom before she died, Damon basically spit in her face. This choice to not absolve his mother of her past sins will definitely come back to bite Damon in the ass — stay tuned for our winter premiere on Jan. 29 to see just how extreme this punishment will be. Entertainment Weekly: Julie Plec Diary *Damon’s goodbye to his mother was so harsh. Anything on what’s next for him on Vampire Diaries? ::Well, we know that his curt farewell is going to come back to bite him. Furthermore, when the show returns, we won’t only be getting a Damon Civil War flashback, but we’ll be getting a lot of Damon just in general. In what’s sure to be a special episode, the eldest Salvatore will find himself in nearly every scene (if not every scene) of the episode. So for all you Damon fans out there, you’re welcome.Entertainment Weekly: Spoiler Room 12/04/2015 *Damon and Stefan are both trapped in the Phoenix Stone. Damon’s dealing with Civil War flashbacks. Can you tell us what Stefan will be dealing with? ::I won’t actually. What’s great about the episodes that are coming up in the next chapter is that our winter season launches with a really great concept episode that features Damon’s experiences as a result of being trapped in this personal hell. The way that we unveil his journey and we unveil Stefan’s are completely different and that’s kind of the fun of it. Variety Continuity * Matt was last seen in Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me. Behind the Scenes Cultural References *'' '' is a play by . *''Hell Is Other People'' is an album of recorded in 1998. *''Hell Is Other People'' is a comedy movie. Released in 2010. Quotes |-|Promo= : [[Bonnie Bennett|'Bonnie']]' '(to Damon): Damon, you've been dead for three months. : Damon: Where's Stefan? : Caroline: If Julian scorches Stefan's body, we can't get him back! : Damon (to Stefan): You're not supposed to be here..... (To Caroline): None of this is real! : Matt: Damon! Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 7x10 Promo "Hell Is Other People" (HD) Pictures |-|Promotional= |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= 2015-10-27_Cornell_Willis_Instagram.jpg|©Cornell Willis October 27, 2015 2015-10-27_11-24_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|©Annie Wersching October 27, 2015 2015-10-27_10-22_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|©Annie Wersching October 27, 2015 2015-10-26_Ian_Somerhalder_Instagram.jpg|©Ian Somerhalder October 26, 2015 2015-10-21_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|©Annie Wersching October 21, 2015 2015-10-20_05-15_Neil_Reynolds_Instagram.jpg|©Neil Reynolds October 20, 2015 2015-10-20_05-09_Neil_Reynolds_Instagram.jpg|©Neil Reynolds October 20, 2015 2015-10-19_Neil_Reynolds_Instagram.jpg|©Neil Reynolds October 19, 2015 2015-10-15_Salvatore_Crypt_Ian_Somerhalder_Instagram.jpg|Salvatore Crypt October 15, 2015 2015-10-15_Ian_Somerhalder_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder October 15, 2015 2015-10-15_Scarlett_Byrne_Elizabeth_Blackmore_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Annie Wersching, Elizabeth Blackmore, Scarlett Byrne October 15, 2015 2015-10-15_Elizabeth_Blackmore_Scarlett_Byrne_Instagram.jpg|Elizabeth Blackmore, Scarlett Byrne October 15, 2015 2015-10-15_Patrick_Hanson_Trevor_Stott_Instagram.jpg|Patrick Hanson October 15, 2015 2015-10-14_Deb_Chow_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|©Annie Wersching October 14, 2015 2015-10-14_Neil_Reynolds_Instagram.jpg|©Neil Reynolds October 14, 2015 References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 7 Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Flashback episodes Category:Flashforward episodes